Belgium
Results Belgium in NVSC 1Edit http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130531212641/ovsc/images/0/0e/7890-8.jpgDue to this being the first edition, VRT was hesitant to host an expensive National Selection, that may prove a waste of money if the contest was deemed unsuccesful. Lara Fabian, a Belgian singer of Italian decent, was internaly seleted by VRT to represent Belgium with the song Deux ills deux; the Song lyrics speak of support for same sex marriage. Promotion for the song was limited, which was put down as a reason for the songs failure to qualify. Anther reason was that the songs slow nature wasn't good at catching the attention of the viewer, and as this was before jury vote was fully introduced; Fabians powerful voice, which wasn't on full show in the song, wasn't taken into ccount. The song failed to qualify for the final, and finished in 16th place, much to the diapointment of Fabian and the Belgian public. It did, however recieve high points from Belgium recieved the following votes in the seoncd semi final: Belgium in NVSC 2Edit Taking note from the lack of success last year Belgium, VRT decided to try and keep it lower budget, with an internal secletion. This time they wanted to chose a song pollarised from the last. AnnaGrace (previously known as Ian van Dahl) are a Eurodance band best known for their hit "Castles in the Sky", which hit the number 3 spot on the UK charts when it was released back in 2001. The song "Ready to fall in Love" was selected internally and was performed on the 2nd Semi final on the 6th June. It was revelved on 10th June that the song had qualified, making it the first time Belgium had manged that feat so far. Belgium will preform 6th on the final, where she placed 14th with 105 points, Belgiums best results to date. Semi Final 2 Final Belgium in NVSC 3 This time around VRT decided to opt for a national final, that will be named 12 wijst België (Dutch for 12 points to Belgium) and will feauture national juries from countries such as the UK and Sweden. Milk Inc. went on to win the contest, with their song "Chasing the Wind", though it was later announced that the lead singer had to drop out of the compeition, and no other acts were willing to fill in; for this reason VRT decided to chose a new song to be prefmored by the band Willow, a up and comming band looking for premotion. To the dispointament of the Belgian public, the band failed to qualify. Points received in the 1st Semi Final NVSC 4 VRT was unhappy with the results, so dropped 12 wijst Belgie in favour of a new national selection called Eurolied. The final featured acts such as Milk Inc. (Near Belgian represenative), Lasgo, and Trixie Whitley. In the end it was Flemish singer Natalia who was selected, by a land slide victory with her song "Boom". It was arranged that Belgium would preform 15th in the second semi final. Natalia preformed to positive reaction, and Belgiums second qualification in Northvision. In the final Natalia once again performed 15th, and once again made an impact. After receiving 12 points from 6 countries it was revlev Natalia had given Belgium its best ever placing in NVSC, and ensured an automatic qualification for Belgium in NVSC 5. Points recieved in the second semi final: